


Our Future

by NadiaWH



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Crossover between FF XIII-2, F/M, I touched up the ending to fit them, I was a mess while writing this, Prepare for feels?, The ending is what really got me, The game reminded me a little of Hugo and Liz, hinted romance - Freeform, main character dies, time traveling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:46:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NadiaWH/pseuds/NadiaWH
Summary: Hugo and Liz have just won their greatest battle. The true timeline has finally been revealed, thus the future and humanity have been saved, but the safety of the future must require a sacrifice...





	Our Future

**Author's Note:**

> This (possible) feels inducing story was written because I had just finished an ending to a game that I love and adore, but I had also just finished reading something that had also struck me in the feels chord around the same time. So as an act of revenge, I wrote this small fic write here which I hope you guys will enjoy.

I held my wand down at my side and looked over at Hugo who now stood by my side, he too was breathing rather heavily. But we both wore a smile on our faces, we did it, we had won the battle for not only the future but for the whole world. As we looked around us, the world we were in; Valhalla was changing, the Gates of Time that had appeared around us were disappearing one after another until only one remained. The gate was a beautiful gold that bore the wings of the Goddess who resided here in this world where time had stopped. Within the Gate lied a vision of the future we were heading for; the true timeline had finally revealed itself.

“If we go through this gate, then we’ll be living in this future right?”

“That’s how it supposed to be.”

“This means that all of our friends will be on the other side, waiting for us.” 

I clasped my hands together and felt a pair of arms wrap around me from behind, giving me a tight hug.

“They will be, along with Mischa and Vain. After living in so many futures, I finally get to be in one where everyone can be happy.”

“We did it, we really did it.”

I fought back tears of happiness as I smiled. Hugo had let go of me and now held on to my hand where we started to walk. We had started this journey hand in hand and that was how we're were going to end it. As we inched closer and closer to the Gate, the light became brighter until it consumed us. Within the light, we could hear a soothing voice echo out.

‘If you change the future, you change the past, the effects ripple up and down the timeline. Such a feat cannot be performed without a sacrifice….’

As I held onto Hugo’s hand, I looked over to him wondering if he too had heard the voice that was spoken just now. Maybe...maybe I was just hearing things.

When the light had finally died down, Hugo and I began to fall out of the sky, but it wasn’t at an alarming rate, it was more like we were floating down to where we needed to go. The wind whipped our hair back and when I turned my head, I could see Hugo wearing the biggest smile I had ever seen. A few strands of his hair was hitting his face, but he held up his free arm in the air in an almost triumphant manner. He looked so happy….I’m so glad we were able to do this.

We were nearing a clearing on the ground and Hugo had landed first, he still had a grip on my hand and was able to spin me around once before I too landed on my feet safely. Our eyes met and I could feel a surge of warmth swell up in my heart, making me smile from ear to ear. Our hands let go of each other’s and we took a look around at our surroundings. Buildings laid out in front of us in the distance, while lush vegetation covered the area in a lovely shade of green. Everything was so beautiful, breathtaking even. 

“Are you feeling alright?”

“Hm? I feel great!” I smiled and continued to look out into the distance. “It’ll be so good to see everyone again.”

“It really will be.”

Up until just now, I had felt fine, maybe a little sore from fighting, but nothing more than that. But right now, I kept feeling a sharp pain coursing through my body and it kept getting worse with each passing second. I staggered backwards ever so slightly but forced myself to regain my composure the moment Hugo looked at me with concern. The pain was getting worse, I knew what was going to happen to me and in what would be my final moments I smiled before looking into Hugo’s eyes.

“Hey...Hugo?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you…”

I gave out a small cry before wincing in pain once more, my vision began to grow dark and I felt a sense of deja vu. It was like I had seen this play out before, yes….this was the vision of my death. There are so many things I wished I could say to Hugo, but I wasn’t able to. At least I was able to thank him for allowing me to share such an experience with him...but also because I know he’ll keep the future safe, even though I’ll no longer be there... 

That was the final thought that crossed my mind, before I faded into a cold darkness, unaware of what was taking place around me.

Hugo’s (p.o.v)

I watched as Liz’s once shining bright eyes, flashed for a second before the light faded out completely. Her body fell backwards and I pulled her close to me, her skin was cold as ice and her lips were already turning a pale blue. This...this couldn’t be happening, right? This is just a terrible dream! But it wasn’t and when realization hit me, I kept screaming out her name, tears were swelling and falling down rapidly onto Liz’s cheeks. No matter how loud I called out her name, I knew it wasn’t going to change the outcome of what had happened.

I fell to my knees as I held Liz’s limp body in my arms. I brushed her bangs back and looked at her face, which still held a small smile. She...she died smiling… The tears came out harder this time as I buried my face into her hair. I had managed to protect the future and the fate of humanity, yet I couldn’t protect the one person that I loved so dearly. I continued to weep while holding her body for some time before the sound of approaching footsteps came my way. I didn’t even have to look up to know who it was.

“What...happened here?”

“She…”

‘If you change the future, you change the past, the effect ripples up and down the timeline. Such a feat cannot be performed without a sacrifice….’

A voice rang through my ears and I widened my eyes.

“She saw it….”

“Hugo?”

“Liz told me she had dreams about the future. That magic here is known as a curse. By seeing the future, it drains a little bit of your life every time.”

“You’re saying she saw what was going to happen here today?”

“Yes. She saw it all, she knew she was going to die way before it even happened. Yet she still continued to fight for our future...s-she...she knew...and I…”

“Hugo…” Mischa’s sad voice called out from beside Vain and I could feel the tears begin to fall again.

“Hugo, you have to pull yourself together, we have to protect this future, that’s what Liz would want, right?”

“How would you know?” My voice came out in a shout as I looked at Vain. “Maybe she wanted to be here with us right now!”

“But she can’t be. She sacrificed herself for the good of the future, for the good of humanity, surely that means something.”

“It means I failed to protect her….”

I felt a hand on my shoulder and Vain crouched down beside me. 

“Hugo, you didn’t fail. What happened today was unpreventable. You fought a battle that no one else would. You kept believing in hope when you weren’t used to seeing any in the first place. Don’t let her wishes and hopes die either. Keep fighting for the future you two saw and fought for. Let her live in your memories, but most importantly, in your heart.”

“V-Vain...I…”

“Shh.”

Vain began to pat me on the back, just as he had when were little whenever I was scared of the unknown. The little remaining strength I had was spent while crying for a little while longer against my brother. My body gave out from exhaustion and my vision was plunged into darkness. But it was okay, because within that darkness I was about to have a dream and I was going to see Liz again. I had so many things I wanted to tell her about the future- our future.


End file.
